


普鲁斯特效应26

by wwxb



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:07:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxb/pseuds/wwxb





	普鲁斯特效应26

chapter 26.

昨晚偷偷干坏事，天一亮沈巍就把自己的枕头被子抱进了客房，罗浮生站在一边低着脑袋讨价还价：“晚上睡觉我不碰你了行了吧。” 

沈巍铺好床，看着他一副怪可怜的样子，把人揽进怀里坦白：“是我控制不住。”

罗浮生环着沈巍的腰，信誓旦旦：“我保证，不贴着你睡，不往你怀里钻，我不碰你，真的……” 说到这底气有些不足，斟酌了一番改口，“就牵个手，那什么，你要觉得接触面积太大勾个手指也行。”

沈巍贴着罗浮生后颈的新伤口吻了吻，叹息着自嘲：“罗浮生，你真的要我的命。”

总之分房睡是板上钉钉的事了，罗浮生一上午都耷拉着脑袋，赌气似的故意躲着沈巍，沈巍去书房他去客厅，沈巍坐椅子他坐在地上，怕被沈巍念叨，坐下时还从沙发上捞了个靠枕垫了。沈巍也没空应付他的别扭，他正忙查看各科老师总结的暑假作业情况，将作业态度敷衍的一个个在本子上记下名字，计划开学后找这些人面谈，罗浮生闲着没事，伸着脖子偷看，拿着手机点开班级群，一连随机艾特了十几个名字，收获一连串问号，然后贱兮兮地发了个大哭的表情，搞得群里人心惶惶，企鹅图标上小红圈的数字不断增加，沈巍点开看，就瞧见罗浮生在群里危言耸听。从书房看出去，罗浮生盘腿坐在地上坐着，靠着沙发笑得前仰后合。

【班主任开启禁言】

-班主任：罗浮生，到书房来。

……

一分钟内前面亮闪闪的头像全灰了。罗浮生傻了，隔空对着书房喊：“你怎么在群里！”

“过来。” 

“有本事你出来抓我！” 罗浮生站在沙发上叫板。谁知沈巍真的就站起来了，罗浮生吓得跳下沙发冲到玄关穿鞋跑路。

“咔哒。” 罗浮生刚把手放到门把手上它就自己转动起来，见鬼了？罗浮生愣在那，房门拉开，对上门外跟沈巍几乎一模一样的脸。

罗浮生大脑短路，回身看，沈巍刚好走到玄关，站在他身后，看见门外的人微微皱眉，问道：“你怎么来了。”

线路接通，罗浮生反应过来，开口第一句话就是兴师问罪：“沈二面，你拿着我家钥匙干嘛？” 

沈烨挑着眉，不甘示弱：“明明是我哥家，什么时候成你家了？” 怼完转头看沈巍，“哥，你看看这小孩儿多没礼貌，你也不管管？”

沈巍看着门口剑拔弩张的两个人只觉得头疼，抬了抬下颚道：“你先进来，别杵在门口。” 沈烨错开罗浮生进了门，门给他留了，回头问他：“你刚不是要出门，走吧？” 

罗浮生视线在这两张一模一样的脸上扫来扫去，沈巍面无表情，沈烨一脸看戏，他立马改主意了，“不去了。” 说完下巴一抬，把门带上脱了鞋子回房。

“啧啧啧，你给他这无法无天的样儿。” 沈烨看着罗浮生的背影一脸不赞同地指责沈巍的教育方式。

“我惯的。” 进门不到十分钟训道自家小孩两回了，沈巍心里不乐意，面上也不给这个同胞弟弟好脸，“有什么事快说，喝水自己去厨房倒，午饭刚吃完，想蹭饭下楼左转有小餐馆，十块钱有吗？买碗刀削面够了。”一口气说完给沈烨呛愣了，这还是他沉默寡言惜字如金的高冷哥哥吗？近朱者赤近墨者黑，他就知道他哥整天跟个帮派小混混呆一起学不到好。

“不吃面，不蹭饭，不喝水。” 沈烨憋了一口气，顿了顿，正色道：“洪正葆死了。”

沈巍闻言面色一沉，洪正葆失踪的消息沈烨一早就告知他了，没想到不过几天的时间人说没就没了，沈烨看他脸色，半天没说一个字，忍不住试探：“洪帮的人应该会想办法把他带回去。” 沈巍下意识看向卧室紧闭的房门，语气坚决而冷冽：“休想。” 

“啊？” 沈烨没明白。沈巍看向他，表情狠厉：“他们一根发丝都别想碰到他。” 沈烨被亲哥盯得有些怵，微不可察地哆嗦了一下，宽慰道：“碰不到碰不到，还有我呢不是，手底下的人都安排出去了，有点风吹草动咱们立刻就能知道。这两天出门我会派人跟着他的。”沈巍听完只是叮嘱一句：“看紧一点。” 剩下的话虽然没说出口，但沈烨预感那个小祖宗要是出了什么差错，自己能被扒层皮。

正事儿聊完，沈烨跑去厨房泡了杯茶，恭恭敬敬地给沈巍倒了递过去，给他条尾巴估计能扇个龙卷风出来，沈巍心领神会，接过抿了一口，简明扼要：“说。”

沈烨憨笑着，看起来挺不好意思的样子：“我能在这住一段时间吗？”

“住在这干什么？”

“那什么，井然回来了，你听说了吗。” 沈烨斟酌着开口，说完观察沈巍脸色。

沈巍回忆一番，笑了，“他出了国就没联系过了，有十年了吧，怎么忽然回来了。” 原本只是随口一问，听在沈烨耳朵里就不得劲了，嘀咕了一句：“还能怎么，回来追求真爱吧。” 说完酸不溜秋地看沈巍。沈巍光顾着喝茶没看到，两人你一言我一语地聊家常，一会卧室门打开，罗浮生走出来，他钻床上睡了一觉，把上午的恩怨情仇睡忘了，走到半路停住迷瞪地在两个人之间瞅来瞅去，沈巍给沈烨使了个眼色，两人心照不宣，沈烨喝着茶装腔，罗浮生揉了揉眼再看，毫不犹豫地径直走到沈巍身边坐了，抱着胳膊跟对面的人撒起床气，“你怎么还在这。”

沈巍没兴趣观战小学生吵架现场，看了看钟表起身去厨房做饭，留两人在客厅自由发挥。

“我怎么不能在这，我不光现在在这我明天后天大后天大大后天都在这。”

罗浮生提炼了一下这段话，作总结，“你要睡这？”

“对。”

“住客房？”

“没错。”

“要住好几天？”

“怎么的？” 沈烨搓了搓手准备干架，谁知罗浮生兴奋上了，跑进客房捣鼓了半天，抱着一床被子枕头进了主卧，出来招呼沈烨，“被子枕头给你铺上了，祝您今晚做个好梦。” 态度比五星级酒店还专业，这么热情整的沈烨心虚起来，蹭了蹭鼻子道：“其实我哥还没同意呢。” 罗浮生搭住沈烨的肩，扯着领口神秘兮兮，“给你看个宝贝。” 沈烨一眼看过去，忍不住感叹，还挺白，接着看到他脖子间的项链，罗浮生把链子勾起来，露出下面坠着的东西，可不就是个戒指，沈烨直愣愣地瞧：“我哥都跟你求婚啦？” 罗浮生一脸高深莫测，“懂了吧？” 

“懂什么？” 沈烨转不过弯儿来。

“这家里现在我说了算。”罗浮生自信得不行，搞得沈烨都不好意思质疑。

沈巍把汤炖上走出来，瞧见两人凑在一起说话，和平共处是好事，可这也挨得太近了，聊什么聊得那么投入？自己过来都没人知道？心里不爽，皱着眉故意出声吓唬，“你们两个在干什么？”


End file.
